The present invention relates to a propellant container or cannister for insertion into an inflator unit for a vehicle air bag system. Currently, many vehicle air bag systems utilize a propellant material in the form of explosive pellets of a gas producing composition. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,447 issued to W. F. Thorn on Apr. 29, 1975 for a "Crash Restraint Inflator for Steering Wheel Assembly" in which the pellets are described as comprising (but not limited to) a composition of 80% sodium azide and 20% potassium perchlorate. Since the pellets are of an explosive material, they must be manufactured in facilities geared to the handling of such materials, then packaged and shipped to the inflator assembly site.
It has been the practice to ship the pellets in a thin wall, impermeable bag made of readily rupturable material, the bag containing the pellets being contoured to be readily bodily insertable into the inflator chamber. It was found, however, that the bag was easily torn or snagged in handling and during insertion into the inflator chamber.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a readily manufacturable container for the propellant system, the construction of which will maximize the handling and sealing characteristics and minimize the incremental ballistic and toxicological effects to the air bag system.